Some force balance accelerometers use a magnetic rebalance by passing current through a torquing coil in the presence of a magnetic field. When subjected to vibration, these accelerometers may display a change in output unrelated to desired acceleration signals. One source of this output error is related to a change in servo forcing efficiency caused by magnetic flux variation in an area occupied by the forcing coil that moves in response to input vibration.